liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikido Sato
|-|Hero Costume= |-|Student Uniform= |-|Civilian= Personal Characteristics Name: Rikido Sato, "Sugarman" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 185 cm (6' 1") Description: Rikido is a tall, very muscular young man with a wide build. His brown hair is short, and spiked upwards away from his head, he has rather small, square-shaped eyes with small black pupils, a pair of bushy eyebrows just above. He has very full lips which are slightly darker in color than the rest of his skin, and a notably large, round nose. His costume consists of a yellow full-body suit, covering the entirety of his body, the only exceptions being the holes around his mouth, each of his eyes, and his hair. He wears white gloves and boots, and a utility belt around his waist, small quantities of sugar stored inside its pouches. Summary |Satō Rikidō}}, also known as the , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Heroes|Pro Hero. Mentality Intelligence: Average. Skilled fighter and baker. Morality: Kind Orderly Powers and Stats Tier: High D/2 | Low D/1 | Low D/1 | Low D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (By consuming 10 grams of sugar, his strength increases 5 times for a length of three minutes) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Deku) | Building level (Should have been able to defeat One-Point Bots to pass U.A.'s Entrance Exam. Fought Cementoss alongside Kirishima and is portayed as comparable to him) | Building level (1/5th of his power while using Sugar Rush) | Building level (Able to destroy Bakugou's Grenadiers Bracers, which are made to withstand his strongest explosions) Durability: Small Building level (Should be comparable to Tokoyami) | Building level (Can withstand the force of his own attacks) | Building level | Building level Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to other heroes in training) | Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Cementoss) | Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed | Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Super-Human (Comparable to a hardened Kirishima) | Super-Human (Should be comparable to the current Shinsou) | At least Class 5 (Stronger than in the previous saga) Stamina: High (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts. Although his stamina decreases when using his Quirk) Range: Standard melee range Weaknesses: When converting sugar into strength, his cognitive functions gradually drop, making him very sleepy afterward. Key: U.A. Beginnings Saga (Base) | U.A. Beginnings Saga (Sugar Rush) | Rise of Villains Saga (Base) | Rise of Villains Saga (Sugar Rush) Arsenal Standard Equipment: Bags of sugar Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sugar Rush:' Rikido's Quirk allows him to increase his strength five-fold, for three minutes, by consuming 10 grams of sugar. For every additional 10 grams of sugar he ingests, he extends the time of increased strength by another three minutes. However, when converting sugar into strength, his cognitive functions gradually drop, making him very sleepy afterward. Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier D/2 Category:Tier D/1